1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of process flow manifolds. More particularly, embodiments of the invention are directed to a manifold used to regulate process flow which reduces potential leak paths while providing easy connection assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Oxygen concentrators utilize a process by which oxygen is separated from ambient air and stored either as a gas or in liquid form. One method used to separate oxygen from air is through the use of pressure swing absorption systems. These systems utilize molecular sieve beds for separating the ambient air gas mixture into a nitrogen component and an oxygen component. The gas or liquid is then stored under pressure requiring the need for various pressure relief and check valves to ensure that pressure within such a system does not exceed hazardous levels. Regardless of the method used to obtain concentrated oxygen, leaks between various components including storage media must be minimized. In addition, many oxygen concentrators are portable such that an ambulatory patient carries or roles an oxygen tank from which a flow of oxygen is supplied.
As noted above, oxygen concentrator systems utilize a series of connector assemblies and valves to direct, store and release oxygen to a patient. Typically, these components are discrete and require attachment to one another using, for example, threaded connections and Teflon® tape. The more discrete components utilized, the longer it takes to assemble the system, the more space required to house the components, and the higher the number of potential leak paths. In addition, mobile oxygen concentrators are susceptible to collisions which may damage these connector assemblies and components thereby jeopardizing the integrity of the stored oxygen. Generally, the more components employed in such assemblies the more connections required and the more testing required to ensure against leaks. Thus, there is a need for a gas flow subassembly used in an oxygen concentrator that is compact and easy to assemble with limited leak path potential.